


Even the Skies Spelled Our Name

by HuesOfMintyParfait



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I hope i connect them well, Love Confessions, Marriage Planning, One True Pairing, Persona 5 References, Romance, a bit of angst, dealing with long distance relationship, flowers and meanings, i love this otp, marriage advice, my first fluff and smut-free one shot, ok maybe not that smut-free, proud gf/bf kinda theme, the process of explaining who you're marrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuesOfMintyParfait/pseuds/HuesOfMintyParfait
Summary: A Persona 5 slightly related piece, giving reason as to why Akechi was given the case of the Phantom thieves because the grown up detective Shirogane has a more important plan  ;)Also more into YuxNaoto thinking about missing their other halves during the time they spent apart and Yu being a proud boyfriend. Plus they both got a fair share of marriage advice.I'm feeling a little skeptic about this one cause I wrote it when time was hectic.also that rhyme, wow ;)





	Even the Skies Spelled Our Name

_"You are invited to the binding of two souls,_

 

_between Narukami Yu and Shirogane Naoto."_

 

Naoto smiled at the dark grey card she held in her hand, tracing the encrypted flower wreaths etched on the edges of the piece of hard paper as she waited for someone in front of the town hall. The card was made simple and elegant, a picture of sophistication and radiance. Which was obviously not a secret that it was the theme of the wedding. 

_Something simple, something familiar._

A sweeter smile adorn her pink lips. The wind outside the Harima City Hall blew mercilessly and Naoto wrapped her light blue trench coat closer around her body as her long blue sapphire hair was thrown to the left side of her face. Winter was slowly coming towards the end and but with each passing days the wind in Harima- a province that was approximately 31.2 km from her hometown of Inaba, it blew stronger and stronger. Its giddy currents flowed through woodland canopies, unaware of how its song soothes those who can hear. And in the country side city like this, its air blew freshness over her skin, that which makes a fine flag of her already tousled hair. Naoto has always loved the wind, for it comes to her so boldly, touching her skin. And in that very act, it always reminded her of him. The sleuth touched the white knitted scarf wrapped around her neck, it still carried his masculine smell even though she had wore the piece of clothing for weeks. 

"Ah Naoto! Sorry to keep you waiting," A sudden voice breaks through her train of thought and Naoto turned toward its owner.

"It's quite alright Nariyuki san." she replied, smiling at the old gentleman.

"You should've waited inside. You could have freeze your beautiful face" he said and Naoto sighed at he old senior's cheesy response, she wondered what Yu would think of the old man once he met him. The flirty grey-haired detective jokingly attempted to warm her hand before noticing the card she had been holding this whole time.

"Oh.. what's this?" he asked when she handed it to him and began inspecting the card. Her grampa's best pal smiled genuinely after reading the names of the young lovebirds written boldly in calligraphy. His eyes perked up to meet Naoto's smiling ones, and a suppressed overheated joy warmed his chest when he finally pin-point the source of bounciness in the usually-stoic young woman.

"Uh, I see you must be so delighted," the senior detective leans towards her in a respectful distance. ".. cause you're looking prettier and prettier these days." 

Naoto's smile widens and she rolled her eyes at the old man's words. Always the sweet talker during his younger days. 

"You've sent in your letter to the head director too I supposed, right kiddo?" he asked, referring to the leave application letter that was required to be sent to Detective Kaito Asahi the Head of Investigation, unsurprisingly, another good friend of them.

"Yes, of course sir, along with the wedding invitation." She replied. Yu and her had discussed about inviting only closest friends and family since they wanted a private wedding. And she knew it was a priority to invite those two gentlemen who had been grampa's partners in crime for as long as she could remember. The three of them were the bestest of friends. 

"I heard you were going back to Tokyo for an important case."

"Yeah, I was considering of inspecting it, but honestly I think the folks in Tokyo Investigation Department can handle themselves. You pushed that similar case didn't you?"

"Well yes.." she answered. It did caught her eye, she must admit. 

_Happenings of psychotic breakdown in Tokyo, attacking well-known public faces.._

She would have without a doubt fought every last man on the case to take it if she was the same ol' young and inexperience Detective Naoto Shirogane, desperate for her coworkers' and directors' acknowledgements. But she was no longer that same person from eight years back. 

She has grown. Now that she has only Two person in life who's approval she need. Herself and him.

That and also taking a case close to their wedding date isn't really a convenient idea. It would be highly unreasonable and unfair to treat Yu like that. Knowing how supportive he always is, he might even just let her take it. 

"It's for the best, that kind of case deffinitely won't be solved in two three weeks. Maybe even years. I know they'd be mad if I said that. But I'm just being realistic. Plus with the newbie on the job. Who knows how long it'll take," he sighed, adjusting his hat before he continued, "No offense Naoto but he's aspiring to be you. And I don't think he's doing a great job at it. At least according to the complaints I hear, that is."

"Non taken. But I believed I'm not informed about this 'newbie'."

  
"You'll know him. Trust me."

  
"Oh.. But with all of that. You're still coming sir? I mean grampa would understa-"

  
"Nao-chan, it's YOUR big day. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus there's no way I'm missing the sight of Kiyotaka Shirogane walking his beautiful granddaughter down the aisle. He'll definitely shed a tear finally for the first time in his damn old 88 years of life. I can't miss that!"

  
Naoto laughed along with the kind old gentleman. She agreed to see tears of joy rolling down his cheeks from the wide, blue luminous eyes would be a rare sight, Kiyotaka Shirogane might has soft spots, but he was never isn't a sentimental person to begin with. Naoto had only seen various looks of sadness of his timeworn face, but never with the solid evidence of tear drops. 

"So, are you heading back to work or already going home for dinner? Oh, or is  _he_ coming to visit you in town anywhere near this day? "

"No sir, I've finished all tasks in need of me at work, I'm going straight home to finish a couple more reports," Naoto paused to avert her eyes to the ground, burrying her face in the thick wool hugging her neck that was keeping the love of its owner's life warm and safe from the cold, just like he wanted it too. "but.. _he is_  coming to town this weekend." 

It wasn't hard for the old detective to sense the clouds of happiness emanating from the blushing young woman. Deep in his heart, he praised the young couple, for being so emotionally strong enough to face the merciless trials of a long- distance relationship. 

_It must've been really tough._

"Well, I wish you both an everlasting happiness in your marriage and relationship." and with one final touch on the shoulder, Nariyuki left with the card in hand and one final thought in mind.

_You have nothing to worry about Kiyotaka, I'm sure your granddaughter found a great man. And I'm an excellent highly-intuitive detective, I just knew it._

Naoto sighed in relief. The warm feelings of her superior's good wish leaving her thankful as she began navigating herself back home through the chill streets of Harima.

These are the streets she had grown so fond of after staying in this charming little city for four years, and for the most part she's always so calm here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. But they were also days spent until late nights at the station, when the streets are dark and lighted up only by the poor lighting and flashing street lights where Naoto didn't want to admit but she was sometimes a little bit terrified by the emptiness that seems to haunt the place once the bright coloured shops and happy looking shop owners left after closing time. Those nights made her heart out of my chest. It wants to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. The atmosphere drive her senses on high alert. Her footsteps would quickened in order to rwach the comfort of her own home and the only exception were on late nights cases where Yu was in town visiting her and there to keep her company. When her other half was by her side, even colder nights felt warmer.

But during early evenings such as that day, it was splendid. The streets that lined up in an endless maze in Harima's district were paralleled to the architectural plans of Inaba, only that this town hold a lot more in its traditional tranquility. Streetlights are misty in the light snowfall. Ice gently blankets the sidewalks and streets. The geography of its land is mostly hills and some shopping and housing areas were build atop of highlands. Gazing into the horizon, the bluish winter sky was slowly fading into a soft hue if orange, not too long from now, the sun will be sinking behind the roof tops, as its color fades from orange to crimson red, heaven is mourning as it blends through the color of the fading sunset to darkness. And with the heavy realization that this day was nearly over, Naoto wished a certain someone was right there, watching the early sunset with her, because her heart fell heavy as the blazing yellow orb, almost dipping its way down the far horizon at the thought of him.

"You're getting married Nao-chan?" the middle-aged florist asked when she passed the length of street shops by the intersection road from the train station to her apartment.

"Yes, this spring Takibana san" Naoto smiled, and wiped her thoughts.

"Ohh, congratulations! Who's this lucky man we're talking about here?" the lady asks as she put down some wild hydrangeas into a pail.

Naoto blushed at the sudden question. She contemplated to avoid answering but she thought twice.

_It won't hurt to just be more open once in a while..._

She pulled out her phone and showed the nice old woman a picture of her fiancé.

"Oh my! He's so handsome!" The florist exclaimed, gasping in admiration at the picture of the silverete in a high collared suit underneath his white coat in an autumn setting, smiling so genuinely at the camera that it was almost unlike him.

"May I?" The brown haired middle aged lady gently took Naoto's phone in her hand when she handed it to her.

  
"I guess you're not so unlucky yourself" she smiled as she continued to gaze at their pictures.

With her nimble fingers the florist scrolled to the left to see the candid shots of them at their last ski trip alone together. They were both laughing heartily when she commented that the falling snow made it so hard to keep their eyes open without the goggles. Her personal favorite is the one where she was covering her mouth for laughing so hard, her hand around his waist and his arm wrapping her tightly against him by her shoulders while looking straight at each others faces. Their radiating happiness was making the teenage girl that was helping them with their photos, smiled too.

What came out was a beautiful shot.

It is Yu's favourite too.

Minami Takibana smiled at the photos lovingly, a soft look that melts Naoto's heart.  
"You make such a beautiful couple." She smiled, almost looking teary eyed. Naoto took a moment to reminisce the face of her late grandmother, imagined that maybe if she'd still be alive, she'd gave her a happy smile as sweet as Takibana san did. The old woman handed the phone back to its owner.

"However.. He does look familiar.."

The florist looked deep in her thoughts and in a second, her face morphed into a sudden look of utter giddiness apperead on face. 

  
"Oh I think I remember," she approached the confused young woman "so the handsome young man that keeps coming here once every three months and never forgets to buy violets for his girlfriend was actually your fiancé!"

  
Naoto grew red from the statement.

"W-why.. Yes, that's him."

"You know, he always buys flowers like a love struck fanboy towards a celebrity"

"I know, it's kinda annoying sometimes.."

"I should've known.. He has this very proud-looking face when he talks about you, said that his girl works at the police station. He was mesmerized like he almost can't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful girl in his life. And yet, I can sense his longing for you, it looks so clear in his eyes and his voice that he misses you every time he so much as opens his mouth,"

The air suddenly went chilling for the sleuth, like her own longing-ness for him had bubbled up inside her chest- that its coldness beat the freezing weather. Her bright face fell in a somber, like how sunflowers wilt after months of fighting to survive in stormy weather without the blazing rays of the sun bathing it with its warmth. She missed him. Missed his warmth. Missed his voice. Missed his bad jokes. Missed his touch. And how she wished time could have short cuts. 

"I'm sure he misses you too"

Naoto tried her best to smile at the kind lady despite the growing lump in her throat. She knew it was childish, he was already planning to come over this weekend and yet she didn't know why the urge to let her tears fall had to come now in front of the florist. 

Takibana san suddenly handed something for the sleuth, it was small wreath of violets. Naoto looked at the florist with a puzzled expression. But as the florist gestures for her to take the finely-made craft, her fingers wrapped around the beautifully done flower wreath, and like she always does when she received them from Yu, brought the flowers close to her nose. The powdery smell of the bluish flower didn't clogged her senses and the vibrant hues and the happy thoughts of him drowns her sorrow by a fraction.

"Did you made this Takibana san?"

The florist nodded.

"Are Violets your favorite Nao-chan?"

"Sort of, I'm not really into flowers but I find violets quite mesmerizing. Some of the most mesmerizing flowers have such strong smells, but violets.." Naoto paused, touching the soft petals that moistens her fingers with dew. "Violets are plain,"  _like me.._

"And yet I find them exceptional. They have such iridescent hues and they stand out with their won uniqueness. Most flowers do have a rather pleasant and calming smell don't they? Although many people don't like the scent of violets, violets don't constantly overpower people, but they don't fade out either. They just disappear and come back, like.. -"

"like magic..." 

"Exactly.. But do you know what violets mean?"

"I know each flowers have different meanings, wasn't it, confessions of Love? "

"That's right but that's not all. Violets are special, they carry a handful of emotions all at the same time. They're used a lot for confessions date but mostly violets represent, loyalty, devotion, faithfulness and.. Understanding."

"From the first look at him, I know he's a smart young man, he looks like he wasn't buying flowers just for the sake of normalcy, he knows what he was doing. And I guess what he's trying to convey is that, he didn't want you to worry, that no matter where he is and how far you're apart, he will always love you, and you only. And he wanted you to do your best in your work, and he will be waiting for the next time both of you get to see each other again,"

The tears that was at first preparing themselves to emerge in the form of an outburst became a single pearl drop instead. The brown haired florist smiled at young woman as she offered her back with a genuine smile of her own despite moisture clouding her blue cerulean eyes. Naoto thanked the florist, and as she successfully had calmed herself down the previously blue sky was streaked with the most beautiful sunset Harima had ever seen. The sky was filled with the most brilliant orange complimented perfectly with hues of red and crimson, hints of green lingering behind with the bluish grey of the forthcoming night sky. 

 

..

 

The honking of car horns followed his sense of hearing as Yu trailed down the narrow street that lead towards his old neighbourhood. His eyes roamed the once-busy streets that was now bustling with a diferrent kind of atmosphere. For the first time in his life, he found that the busyness laid out in front of him, was quite, comforting and nice in an unfamiliar way. He made his way to the local Comic shop and his vision caught the sight of one very well-known face. A face he haven't seen in almost 16 years. He wondered if the wise old man -who had accompanied him during those days when his parents had been late again to fetch him from school, who had approached him holding a comic book in one hand and a beverage in the other, still remembered the poor young boy. Young Yu Narukami had thought of his mentor whose wise-ness knows no boundary. His knowledge encompassed every piece of, from maths and algebra, to school and even love, given that he always notices the look the owner shared with his wife, how their eyes shine bright when they look at each other. It was a look he never saw his parents gave to each other.

"Oh.. if it isn't the little trouble maker, look at you! You've grown!"

"It's been a quite a long time, Konichi-dono," he bowed.

"You're quite a looker now too. So, what brings you here after all this time?"

The silverette reached into his white trench coat, and handed the old gentleman with his wedding invitation. A look of astonishment was visible on his wrinkly face.

"You're getting married already?!"

"Yeah.. And I wanted to invite you," 

The old man stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and impressed look. 

"You were the only friend I had, therefore you're family. I wanted to thank you for your kindness to me during the past and.. I want you to witness me on my big day."

There was an awkward moment a silence that rested between the two unlikely friends, and Yu registered in his mind that it was not how he had imagined the scene in mind. he looked up at the comic store owner that stared at him with eyebrows raised in a waiting look.

"Well?"

"Aren't you gonna show me the girl?"  

The reaction was not what he had expected but Yu pulled out his wallet with an excited smile. And his fingers itched to remove the photograph of Naoto with a large sun hat from his wallet, smiling in a beach get-up during their first holiday together as a couple- noted also that is was the date when they first took things 'to the next level'. He smirked at the reminder.

Naoto was wearing her denim shorts and his simple white shirt that he lent her with the hems tied up on her front waist and the sleeves rolled up till her forearms. He had kept that picture as his most prized possession -safe in the picture pocket of his wallet for as long as he can remember; along with other travel sized photos but this particular one always finds it's way on top of the others. Yu was always mesmerized by her beauty. But it never did it crossed his mind he would be so stoned to see her like that. He remembered how her red face was when she saw him looking like at her so intensely. He had apologized but he just couldn't help himself.

To be honest, Yu does admit of feeling a weird but overly satisfying sense being the only guy who has the privilege of knowing Shirogane Naoto 'inside and out'. That day, that night, was more than special to both of them. It was the day that confirmed him that he was a fool indeed, because he failed to realize that the girl he already admitted is amazing, could be everything he never knew he needed. And everything he never thought he wanted.

He didn't realized that he was smiling at it for quite a while before the owner coughed to take his attention. Yu startled but showed the picture to the old man, who cooed teasingly, saying he caught a great catch. And he couldn't agree more. She looked utterly stunning, her warm grey-blue eyes smiling. He complimented her that day, saying she looks sexy and cute at the same time and the bluette had blushed furiously. Naoto had always find his sweet nothings hard to pass by without being red. And he never knew that he would found such habit so lovable.

"She works as a Detective in Harima, I still work at Her blue silky hair that she was learning to grow at the time reached past her shoulders in a long bob, it complimented her face shape like no one else's. And the crispy breeze blew through the glistening strands and her eyes shone like rivulets of water from the sea. Whenever Yu looked into her eyes he knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion. Passion turned her eyes into blue orbs beholding the brightest fire. Yu love the way they light up and ignite whenever she's curious as if all it takes was a single spark behind those magnificent orbs. 

"It must be hard, seeing her only a handful of times each year." Yu could only smiled at that statement. To say it was hard would be an understatement. It was unimaginably miserable. He missed her, at every time of the day.

"So, was it love at first sight?" The kind old man's words interrupted his heavy thoughts.

"Fortunately, no," He slid the photo back behind the plastic cover, on top of a picture of them together in yukatas taken last New Year's eve.

"I don't believe that relationships based on appearance would last."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's the only factor, but I do agree if that's the way you see it." He heard the grey haired old man took a deep breath before asking. 

"Well then, spill it. What else are you here for kid?"

"Any words of advice for the nervous groom to-be?"

Konishi put his hand on his shoulder, and Yu stared at the old man, awaiting his wisdom.

"Whatever the case is just know, that through out your years coming, people either change or stayed the same way. You might even learned something about them that you never thought possible."

"And of course there will be some bumps along the road, and though I prayed for a smooth one for you and your girl, remember." The old senior drew his hand away from Yu to his waist, closing his eyes as a sign of emphasis. "There's always a solution, the difference between a happy marriage and a failed one is because either one or both of them give up on trying to fix it or simply, they give up on each other. And sometimes you have to get over the things in the past whether it be good times or bad, because as humans we tend to grow out of our shells to become better."

"Whatever the case is, accept her. For who she was in the past, present and in the future." 

Yu smiled and thanked the wise and wrinkly old man. He replied with a light punch on his shoulder.

"You know I'm very excited to meet this young woman who made you smile alone like an idiot all the time" 

"That obvious huh?" Yu scratched the back of his head.

The silver haired young man turned his gaze into the far distance. The sun set threatening to dip behind the horizon, firstly cascading a prim bombardment of colours that were flung over the sky with terrible alacrity. The receding blue and oranges battled the blackness pushing it away with arms. It shone on the lake below shining its deep depths. The radiant glow scintillated and beamed: the legacy of the sun. The sun omniscient omnipotent left hanging in the crisp air it floated downwards like a deflated balloon. Sudden darkness as receding colours routed. He smiled agian like the fool he admitted he is as he stared at the prism of colours, he wished Naoto could have seen this. But deep down he felt a feeling of assurance as convincing as the old man's words. That the bluette too was staring at the same sky he was at the moment. He wasn't sure if her sunset was as pretty as his, but he knew he'd called her tonight and tell her that all sunsets combine can't compete with his detective prince's beauty. 

...

* _flashbacks*_

 

Their heavy breathing following one another. Naoto turned onto her side to face him, squeezing their interlaced hand that sat between them. The warmth of the afterglow dawned upon the two young lovers. Yu turned to smile at his flushed girlfriend through his panting, pulling her hand to his lips and brushing them against her knuckles.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice appearing hoarse.

"Y-yeah.. I’m great. That was...."

"Amazing.." He bit his bottom lips, admitting his feelings out loud and kissing her soft hand once again to hide his intensifying blush.

"Yes.." She smiled and continued to blush furiously. Naoto pressed the blanket closer to her still pounding heart wishing she could calm its intensity down because she’s sure he could hear it hammering loudly in her chest. Yu stared at his girlfriend, and he sucked in a deep breath. Cheeks flushed with heat and bruised plump lips. She looked ravishing. Her long eye lashes fluttering softly against the sticky skin underneath her eyes.

He remembered the feeling of guilt that stuffed his chest when a tear rolled down her cerulean orbs when he first entered her. But his tough detective was strong, enduring the pain and trusting him to bring them to the upmost satisfaction they were striving for. Yu swiped his finger across her left eye, hoping to wipe away his guilt and her pain, leaving her with only pleasant memories of unrestricted pleasure.

"You look beautiful,"

"Wh-what? That’s r-ridiculous. I must look like a mess," she said quickly dismantling her hand from his grasp to fuss over her hair. Souji reached forward and caught her hand, once again towering over the sleuth. The bluette gazed surprisingly at him.

"I mean it, you look.." Yu leaned in instead to kiss her, "God, Naoto. You’re beautiful."

He muttered again and captured her lips in a more passionate embrace. Naoto melted into his kiss the moment their lips touch. She curved her hands behind his neck pulling the boy down on her body. The keen brush of his lips against hers wasn’t as bruising as the previous ones, it was gentle and precise. He nibbed on her lower lips, taking it all in again. The salivating taste of her lips was enough to make him bend to her every wish and desires. Yu pulled away before he couldn’t restrain himself from wanting her again. As if said feelings can be nursed.

"I love your hair" he pointed out, proving his point while averting his thoughts from thinking of going again. 

"Oh.. I thought about growing it out.. For you.. Do you like it?"

"I do, I think it’d fits you perfectly."

"But I know you’d look beautiful with longer or shorter hair"

Yu ran his fingers through the silky blue hair. Another aspect of her that made her so perfect, any guy would be damn lucky to have her. He smirked at the thought that he was currently occupying that position. And he’d be damned if he loses it. The sapphire strands ran smoothly through the gaps between his long fingers, flowing like running water.

Naoto took a deeper shade of red and Yu decided to tease her a bit.

"..or you know.. You’ll look gorgeous even with no hair,"

Yu missed the elbow in the ribs within a hair’s breath as he laughed his heart out at her annoyance.

Now you’re just pulling my leg.

I’m kidding! I’m kidding!

Naoto grab the pillow under his head and he fell side-face first on the flat mattress before he was slammed full force with the fluffy thing Naoto held in her hands. For a second there were ducks spiraling above his head.

But the dizziness didn’t stop him from cracking up a storm. He lunged towards his lover after regaining composure and threw the soft weapon off the bed  and caught her hands in his before she could grab another one. Naoto eyed the silverette with scrutinizing eyes, blowing a strand of hair that fell across her right eye and pouted at him. Yu found himself almost bleeding through his nose at his girlfriend's cuteness.

"I love you Naoto," he confessed, silver eyes boring into her cerulean-silver ones.

"I love you too Yu Narukami." She replied gifting him with another peck on his red lips. Yu licked the taste of her on his lips, savouring the delightful sweetness.

"Thank you.."

"For what? Naoto paused and sat up slowly, giving him a quizzical look. Her dark brows knitted in worry as she eyed the silverette. Yu smiled softly and proceeded to lay on his side. Reaching to ease the knotted tension on her forehead gently with his fingers.

"For accepting me, for giving me the rare chance to love you, for allowing me the privilege to learn about your beautiful soul and for being the most important person in my life."

"Yu-kun, I know that loving someone isn’t free, and that being said, I want to give you all of myself because I want you to love me for all that I am. And sure enough, you broke down all of my insecurities and you taught me to accept myself in the process. So when i say I loved you, I mean I’ve accepted ALL of you too. All the good and all the bad. Everything that makes you who you are in the past, present, future all of it."

"I love every part of you Naoto.. I’ll never want to let you go."

_One day, I want to make you my wife. I want to treasure you for your worth and I swear I’ll make you happy. Cause you deserve the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Little did he know that five years later they will..  
> :)  
> This otp needs more fics. And you can count me in.


End file.
